Leading and Loving
by Beautyandthebooks
Summary: This is what I thought should happen after Blood ad Chocolate. Vivian learns to accept Gabriel and she becomes part of the Five. She learns the ropes of becoming Gabriels mate and all that it entails. Although there are some bumps along the way.
1. Happiness

His shirt dropped to the ground and he walked outside my window onto the roof. I still didn't know how I felt about him. He'd just told me he'd loved a woman and he'd killed her. But it helped me see him in a different light. A vulnerable one. It made me feel special. Like he was trying to help me understand him.

He jumped down to the ground from my two story roof. I'd done many times before when the Five were bothering me enough to get me down and go hunting with them. But the way he did it made it seem a mix between confidence and cocky. I couldn't decide which. It just made me smile. I took my shirt off and jumped after him. He'd already started to Change. I followed his lead, just this once, and started Changing as well.

We ran into the forest and he bolted by my left shoulder at a fast pace. Oh, it was on. I ran after him and soon caught up just enough that I nipped at his tail. I heard him emit a playful growl. He veered off into a bunch of bushes with me close behind. Then all I could see was green. I didn't see where he went and immediately got into a low crouch producing a low playful growl. I was hit in the side and was sent rolling. Gabriel and I were both trying to stay on top to assert our dominance. Gabriel got me, taking advantage that he was close to a hundred pounds heavier in wolf form than I was. I just huffed as he got a cocky look on his face.

He licked my face and then slowly got off me showing me it was his way of allowing me to get up. I nudged him as to say that I would have found a way to get up without his help. He made a cough like sound that was his way of hiding a laugh. We slowly walked back to my house where he and I both changed back into human form. We picked up our discarded clothes and put them back on. He walked me to my door and said he'd see me tomorrow.

We were immediately going to start packing the next day so we could start moving people up to the inn in two weeks. I went up to my room trying not to wake Esme and closed the door as I entered the room. How was I going to handle this? Gabriel was attractive but he didn't know me and I didn't know him. But when I was with him I could feel that he _wanted_ to know me. He made me feel different.

I'd always been pursued by the Five before the episode with Aiden. They always objectified me most of the time like the teenage boys that they were. I wouldn't fault them for that but I'd certainly kick their asses for that. When Gabriel looked at me there was something in his gaze, a heat, and it made me feel like he wanted me. And not just in that way but I could feel that he felt he saw an equal in me. I walked over to my bed and fell asleep quickly with confusing dreams of what I thought I wanted.

I woke up and heard talking downstairs and went to investigate. I threw on jeans and a short-sleeved grey t-shirt. I walked downstairs to find out who Esme, I'd assume she was one of the people in the kitchen, was talking to. I saw Esme by the stove frying some eggs while she was deep in conversation with Tomas. When I came down the stairs Esme enveloped me in her arms. "Honey, I'm so glad you're back to normal," she said to me with what I could assume was happiness.

She hurriedly got three plates out when Tomas got up and excused himself. Esme smiled, knowing he was letting us be alone and gave him a loving kiss. I still didn't know how I felt about it. Oh wait, I did know that I felt extremely _odd_. I just looked down at the table and waited for the moment to pass and then I waited some more. The fact that my mother didn't mind bothered me also.

Finally Tomas pulled away and left with a wave of goodbye towards me. "Mom, do you seriously have to do that in front of me? You know that most mother's try to hide that stuff, right?" I asked knowing that if I didn't bring it up she would.

"You'll have to get used to him eventually and I'd rather it be now than later. Because I want you to know that Tomas is here to stay," she said seriously but because my mother couldn't stay serious for long she smiled suddenly, "And don't feel afraid to kiss Gabriel in front of me," she said and held her hand up to stop me from cutting her off, "You should start to try and feel comfortable around Gabriel in front of the Pack, and I am in the Pack, so get used to it."

I just solemnly shook my head. She put some eggs on my plate and I started eating Esme said that Willem was going to bring by supplies like boxes, tape, and bubble wrap for packing. I went upstairs and changed. I went to my shelves holding pictures of the Five and me with pictures of my mother and father. It made me stop when I found the picture. It was when I was fifteen. I had gone hunting that day with just my dad. I missed him so much. But now it didn't hurt so much. I was able to be sad and happy at the same time. I was able to remember the happy times with my dad. I was thankful for that.

I heard someone coming up the stairs and turned expecting Esme. It wasn't. Gabriel was wearing washed out jeans with several holes in them and a faded gray t-shirt that showed off his muscular build. I just stared for a minute and he looked pleased to say the least. When I regained my sense I frowned at him. "Shut up," I said miffed. He just smiled broader. I guess a woman telling him, the alpha, to shut up seemed funny. I had to smile as well, it was a little funny. Even other men in the Pack wouldn't say that to Gabriel now, unless they had a death wish.

He put boxes that needed to be folded, bubble wrap and a big thing of masking tape on my bed. "I thought Willem was giving out the supplies?" I asked knowing the relative answer. He just looked down and chuckled.

"I thought it was obvious," he said coming towards me. He brushed a piece of hair that had fallen out of my ponytail, "I just wanted to see you. And I've been wanting to do this for a while," he said. And then his lips brushed mine. He was making me make the first move. I was too impatient to resist. I felt him smile against my lips and call me something like, "overeager" and I just laughed. I ran my hands through his hair as he wrapped his hands around my waist. I pulled back out of lack of air because otherwise I would still be kissing him right now.

I looked down and realized I was sitting on my desk with my legs wrapped around his waist. I made a vague motion about my sitting on the desk and said, "I don't remember getting up here."

Gabriel smiled and started nuzzling my neck. I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my mouth. I heard a chuckle come from him as he lightly nipped my neck. Oh. This had to stop or I wouldn't be able to. I pushed against his shoulders and he slowly withdrew placing a kiss on my nose before he let go of my waist. My body missed the heat of his.

"You're distracting me," I said, sliding off the desk, "I need to start packing." He gave me a measured look. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What?" I asked, oh so gracefully. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He got a sudden smile on his face. My eloquence did that. I couldn't help but smile at his smile.

"If I leave you alone now will you go out with me tonight?" He asked and I pretended to think about it. I leaned on the edge of my desk and gave an exasperated sigh, "I don't know, I have a lot of other things going on," I said and he looked chagrinned. "I think I could fit you into my schedule," I said sarcastically.

"I'll pick you up at eight." He said and kissed me on the cheek. He walked out and I heard him turn on his motorcycle. I just agreed to go on a date with Gabriel. I was actually okay with that. As long as we didn't go to Tooley's I was just fine. I was so screwed. And soon it was going to be in every meaning of the word, I had no doubt.


	2. Date

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry that it's been so long! Hopefully you'll forgive me! I will make quicker updates! I promise.

Beautyandthebooks.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Blood and Chocolate.

* * *

I finished putting on my lip gloss when I heard the doorbell ring. I gave one last check in the mirror. I decided to go with tight washed out jeans because even though I knew I looked great in dresses, I really didn't need to worry about how I was going to sit on a motorcycle. I wore a tight grey floral cami that I threw my jacket over. I paired it with simple black heels and a black leather bag. I tied my hair up in such a way that I would be able to slide the motorcycle helmet right over.

Seeing that everything was in its place, I quickly went to the front door. When I opened it, I felt my face drop. It was the Five. The all bowed with flourish before passing me on the way in. Well, at least I didn't have to worry about their immaturity. What had I been thinking?

"Glad to see your back to normal, Viv," said Willem with a smile. The guys snickered at his sincerity.

"Dressing up for us, dear?" asked Finn, slyly. I rolled my eyes. Yes. I can't fathom why I thought they were immature.

"Of course not," said Gabriel from the door. He looked at them with a withering gaze that scared them silly, but I was 90 percent sure that he was kidding. Although there was a 10 percent chance ... I smiled and he winked at me in response.

He held up red roses from behind his back and I smiled wider. Gabriel brought me flowers. I don't know why it mattered so much to me but it did. He seemed to realize that too. I could see that it mattered to him too. I took the flowers and made sure to put them in a vase. I heard Gabriel clear his throat. The Five very quickly remembered they were going to be late for the movies, dinner, or their dates. I was pretty sure that none of them were telling the truth but didn't plan to mention it.

They filtered out rather quickly. It left me alone with Gabriel. I felt my heart beat faster as he stalked towards me. I didn't move – not that I wanted to anyway. He placed his hands on the counter on either side of me. He boxed me in. He brought his face close to mine like earlier today. He wanted me to kiss him. I didn't know why it mattered to him but I wasn't one to begrudge him. I would probably do anything he asked ... within reason.

"Thank you for the flowers," I said softly. I moved my gaze from his lips to his eyes. His smile was bordering on being a smirk. He nipped at my ear and I held back a moan.

"You know how to thank me," he said huskily. I shut my eyes, knowing all too well how I could thank him. I settled for kissing him lightly on the lips. He didn't want to settle. He kissed me back playfully and a little roughly. We went on like that for several minutes before I had trouble breathing.

He didn't seem to mind. He just started nibbling my neck. We nuzzled a little more but soon he grew serious. He drew back. He kissed my lightly on the lips and held his arm out to me. I placed my hand on the crook of his elbow. "Why so formal?" I prodded. He let his lips brush my ear.

"I'm going to make it so that you can't help but love me," he whispered. I looked up at him, trying to gauge his expression. I would hurt him if he was mocking me. But the expression I saw was one of utter seriousness.

"I can live with that," I responded and he gifted me with a glorious smile. He pulled me to his motorcycle and hopped on, giving me his extra helmet. I slipped behind him and felt him hum with happiness as he turned on the motorcycle. He quickly turned around before putting on his helmet.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked with a small smile. He didn't give me a chance to respond before he pulled on his helmet and zoomed down the street, causing me to tighten my arms around his stomach. I wonder how long that move had been planned.

* * *

Gabriel ended up taking us to a nice restaurant called Bella Luna. He told me it was Italian and it served wolf sized portions. I laughed at the thought he had put into our date tonight. It felt nice to be thought about.

We ended up spending the next several hours discussing our likes, dislikes and maybe a rant here or there. When our waiter came and asked if we would like desert, Gabriel went to say we were getting that elsewhere. I felt my eyebrow rise in curiosity. He kissed me quickly on the nose and told me that I looked adorable when I did that.

After he got the check he pulled me onto the back of his bike, he zoomed away fast enough so I would hold him tighter. I'd have to tell him later that he didn't have to do that to make me hold him closer. But I figured I'd wait a while before gifting him with that little gem.

He pulled into a little ice cream shop, when we got closer to home. I ended up sticking getting a couple different flavors while he just got chocolate chip. He explained he liked simple things. "Are you saying that I'm simple?" I joked. He was still serious, when he said.

"But the difference is that I like chocolate chip ice cream and I love you." He said with such ease. He quickly walked ahead and held the door open for me. He just had to go and say something so clichéd ... and utterly perfect. Now whatever I said in response would be stupid. How do I follow up that?

I quickly walked through the doorway and opened my mouth to say something when I was rudely jostled by kids exiting the ice cream shop. We both turned to see who had passed us and the result was almost comical.

Gabriel put his arm around my waist, when he realized it was Aiden and his friends. He moved it so that I was slightly behind him. I did some inventory on the reaction of Aiden's friends. Bingo and a couple of other guys were shocked while Kelly was pissed off. Aiden was downright shocked. Well, this was unexpected.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Kelly said with a snarky attitude. If she knew how true her words were, she probably wouldn't have said that. Aiden ignored what she said and seemed to find his voice.

"Vivian," he said my name with such regret, "How are you? Are you okay?" he asked unsteadily. I considered it and besides saying that I couldn't dignify that question with a response I just said.

"I've moved on," I said simply. I know it didn't truly answer his question but when the man you love holds a gun at you, you don't really have to answer his questions, now do you? "Goodbye, Aiden," I said quietly. I had to try to pull Gabriel more than once before he started moving. He was growling quietly until we walked over to the motorcycle.

He started pacing and I stared at him while I finished my ice cream. It would have been more enjoyable, if I hadn't just run into Aiden. Gabriel seemed to come to a solution because he turned to me with a hard gleam in his eyes.

"I told you about how the Inn still needed some fixing up, right?" he asked but I guess it was a rhetorical question because he continued without a reply. "Well, I was thinking of sending a couple people up to Vermont to do inventory and everything but with what's just happened I really don't want to hang around here for another two weeks." Totally not what I was expecting. I opened my mouth to respond but was cut off before I could even say anything. Not that I had any ideas anyway.

"If I stay here for the next couple days, I will kill that boy," he promised. I knew it wasn't a threat. It was just Gabriel. He was an alpha and I was his mate. Aiden had threatened his mate and loup garous wouldn't survive doing what he did, let alone a human. I thought about it.

I wanted to leave this town like a bad habit. If I left earlier, I wouldn't have to worry about seeing anyone who knew Aiden and I could get away from the rest of the Pack. Of course that would mean that I'd be away from the Pack. Meaning that it would be just us. That was a blessing and a curse.

I looked up at Gabriel who wasn't handling my mental conversation too well. He looked like he wanted to give me the option but wouldn't let it go if I said no. I mulled it over for one more second. _What the hell? _I thought to myself. He started to pull away when I grabbed his arm.

"Hey," I said, getting his attention. "I don't want to spend several hours with a grumpy alpha if you're going to behave like this on the entire trip." I said with a mocking edge to my voice. He looked up quickly.

"Really?" he asked. He looked like a little boy who just opened his Christmas presents. I nodded my head.

"One condition," I said and he stiffened. I laughed and continued, "Can we take a car up because as much as I love your motorcycle, I am not going to like it on a four hour ride to Vermont." He smiled when he realized I wasn't going to ask him something impossible. Would I do that? Maybe. He gave me a passionate kiss that left me reeling.

"Deal," he said with a spark in his eye, "We'll leave tomorrow night."

* * *

Again, sorry fo the delay! Let me know what you think! Please R & R!!!


	3. Ready

Dear Readers,

I hope you like the story so far! Let me know if you have any insight about the story or think something would be a good idea! I love to hear from the readers for new ideas! Let me know if you have any questions, comments or ideas by R&R!!! Beautyandthebooks.

* * *

I woke up and stretched. Half way to the bathroom I remembered my promise to Gabriel. I replayed the conversation I had with Gabriel the night before. I looked around my room. It was only partially packed. What would I take with me? Just the essentials for a week or so and wait for the rest of my stuff? Would Esme and Thomas come up with us? The Five?

As I dressed in jeans and a red racer back tank, as I tried to focus my thoughts. I knew Ulf was now living with Gabriel. Did that mean he was coming with us? I closed my eyes and let myself breathe. There was just so much to be done. Esme would know what was going on. I went downstairs to find remnants of Esme and Rudy's breakfasts. They must already be at work. And for once when I wanted to talk to my mother she wasn't here.

I was about to head upstairs and start doing inventory on what I needed, when the door bell rang. I walked over to the door and pulled it open. Gabriel stood before me in jeans and a grey t-shirt. He had a small smile on his face and I felt myself exhale. That's why I was doing this. It was enough to calm me down.

"Are you all right, Princess?" he asked with a slightly upset look on his face. I took a step closer and place my hands over his broad, muscled shoulders. I breathed in his scent.

"I'm just freaking out a little," I said quickly, wondering what his reaction would be.

"Because of the trip?" he asked. His face took on a painful edge. He stepped into the kitchen and closed the door behind him. He framed my face in his hands. "If it's really bothering you, Vivian, we don't have to go. I'm better behaved than I let on last night. We can leave with everyone else, if you really want to. I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to say yes."

He had a look of sadness on his face. I realized. I did want to go. I did want to start my life with Gabriel. I did not want to wait two weeks to start it. I shook my head. "I do want to go," I said quickly. Instantly his eyes lit up with hope. "I just have so many questions," I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder and I could feel his smile.

"What kind of questions?" he asked, placing a kiss lightly on my forehead. I felt my heart beat a second faster. I raised my head to meet his brown eyes. He looked like he was still trying to be cautious. He was afraid he'd scare me away.

"What should I pack? Who's going with us? Is the Inn going to need a lot of fixing up? What exactly does fixing up entail? Like cleaning? Or is it along the lines of slave labor? Where are we sleeping? How far is it from town?"

Gabriel covered my mouth lightly with his right hand and smiled at me. "Those kinds of questions," he said with a smile. There was a sparkle in his eye as he looked at me. Like I'd said something that made him happy. "What was the second to last question you asked?" Whoops. Hadn't meant to ask him _that_.

"How far is it from town?" I asked with a fake smile. He shook his head with a playful grimace. "Slave labor?" I said, hoping he'd stop and he shook his head again. I felt my cheeks heat with embarrassment. "Where are we sleeping?" He nodded.

"I don't want you to feel the pressure to be with me because of the Pack." He tilted up my chin and I opened my eyes to stare into his. "On the property is a house where the owner's of the Inn lived with their family. It's a three bedroom, two story house. You can have the master bedroom and I can sleep in a guest room. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything. When you're ready-"

"I am," I said. I was ready in some ways. My body was definately ready for him. Gabriel looked up at me with surprise. I gues he didn't think too hope for too much. I wanted to raise his expectations. The thoughts I was having made me surprised. I looked away for a second, feeling my cheeks flame. "It's just that I've never-" I started and stopped. Was I having this conversation with Gabriel who was 24, gorgeous, and obviously extremely experienced?

"Had sex?" asked Gabriel with a soft voice. I put my face in the crook of his neck. He absent mindedly put his hands around my waist. So embarrassing.

"Among other things," I muttered. Gabriel seemed to understand my embarrassment but I could tell he was happy. I hadn't slept with anyone in the Five or with Aiden. I didn't realize that could have been bothering him. It seemed to bother most guys. He gave me a squeeze.

"That'll come," he said, "We won't rush." When he said that, I felt disappointment. I felt so all over the place. But I knew one thing. Gabriel was mine. I found comfort in that. I pulled him closer. I brushed my lips across his. He closed his eyes and a growl emanated from the back of his throat.

This time he kissed me. He wasn't as careful as he had tried to be last night. He pressed me against the counter, lifting me up. He stood between my legs, brushing his hands against my thighs. His hands traveled down to my calves and he brought them so they were wrapped around his waist.

I pressed my mouth harder to his as my hands wandered through his hair. His hands wrested on my lower back and pulled me tighter against him. I opened my mouth to his and felt his tongue taste mine. They were in a languid dance, going back and forth playfully. He pulled back for a second. "I'm sorry," he said, breathing fast. "After what I just said and then I-"

I cut him off with a kiss. Sometimes Gabriel talked too much. I kissed him back with full force. His hands found their way under my shirt, tracing their way up my spine. I felt my body respond on a different level than I was used to. I quickly became out of breath and pulled my mouth away from his. It didn't seem to offend him, for he quickly trailed kissed down my neck. My hands tightened in his hair. He nipped lightly at my ear and I let out a sound between a whimper and a moan. I pulled Gabriel's mouth back to mine.

Someone cleared their throat.

I slowly looked behind Gabriel and there, in my kitchen, stood the Five. _Kill me now_, I thought as I closed my eyes. I let my legs drop from Gabriel's waist and placed my hands properly on his shoulders. Gabriel had a small smile on his face. I adjusted my shirt so it met my jeans.

The Five were lounging against the opposite wall and I wondered how long they'd been there. Finn and Gregor had a look of humor on their faces; most likely wondering what would have happened if they hadn't interrupted. Ulf had a small smile on his face, looking like he was happy I'd found Gabriel. Willem looked like he was trying to be happy for me but I knew he was a little sad. I think we both knew that if I hadn't been with Gabriel, I might have ended up with him. I'd always planned that if I had to choose, I'd choose Willem. I just never thought he thought about it too.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. It was the worst timing ever. Finn laughed.

"Gabriel didn't get a chance to tell you?" he asked with feigned innocence. "He asked us to come over and help you pack. Said you two were leaving early and a couple people would follow you in a couple days."

"Did we interrupt something?" asked Gregor. I smiled slyly.

"Yes," I said and he laughed. Gabriel kissed me lightly on the mouth.

"I was planning for us to leave around three if that's all right. We could grab a late dinner when we get there." I nodded to him, it made sense.

I heard Gabriel's bike roar to life and drive away. It remained quiet in the kitchen. The guys continued to stare at me. "Oh, come on, I know you guys have something to say," I laughed. They always had something to say.

"Nothing comes to mind," said Ulf, before the others had a chance to speak. I smiled at him. He imperceptibly dipped his head.

They helped me box the rest of my stuff. Only once breaking into my underwear drawer and making comments. I was able to finish left over laundry and pack my clothes into bags. One suit case was to take up and the other cases were to be brought up with the rest of the pack.

After a couple hours, the room was empty of anything except my bed, desk, desk chair and boxes. It was strangely empty. I don't know why it bothered me. Willem wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry," he said, "We're moving on to greener pastures."

I looked up at Willem and he smiled. I gave him a hug. The Five and I hung out in the living room for the remaining hour or so before Gabriel was picking me up. I heard a car pull in and thought for a second it was Gabriel and it was time to leave already. Not that I wanted to stay or anything. It was just that this move meant so much change was coming to my life.

Instead, Esme came in the door in a rush. She sighed when she saw me. "You thought I'd leave without saying goodbye?" I asked. Even though, I'd see her in a week or so I wouldn't leave without hugging her goodbye. She smiled when I said that and opened her arms. No matter how unique a mom she may be, she was just that. My mom.

I got off the couch and went over to her. We hugged and she smiled. She knew that this was an important time in my life. Later in life, I would point to this time and be able to say, "After that everything changed."

A couple minutes later, Gabriel pulled into the drive. The Five helped put my bags into the car. I'd see them in less than a week. Most of the Pack was coming up sooner because Gabriel and I had pushed up when we were leaving. I wanted to feel bad but I couldn't. I wanted to move on with my life and into the next.

Gabriel had put the seats in the back of the SUV down so we could carry a lot with us. I caught a glimpse of some sleeping bags and what were most likely his bags. I was bringing two weeks of clothing and nothing else. Esme was coming up in a few less than a week. She was going to bring the rest of my things.

The only goodbye that mattered to me was Rudy's. I hugged him tightly and felt him reciprocate it. "Take care of yourself, Vivian," he said. I hugged him once more and quickly made it to the passenger seat in the car. Gabriel was in the driver's seat with the car started.

"You ready, Vivian?" he asked, and I noticed the double meaning to his words. I took his right hand and squeezed it. I let it rest in my lap. Gabriel looked over at me lovingly. He leaned towards me and placed a light kiss on my lips. I made the kiss longer than he expected. He pulled away with adoration in his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gabriel," I said with a smile. I was ready.

For a new life.

For a new love.

For everything.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Please review!!!

Beautyandthebooks.


End file.
